What It Takes
by Aimless Gallifreyan
Summary: She can accept the fate of losing her partner in crime and time in order to save everyone she knows and the town she grew up in. She can screw fate and be with her bluenette lover at the cost of losing everything she had in Arcadia Bay. Or...she can make a risky, stupid gamble just to save both at once...and maybe more. (AU, Pricefield and possibly others too, Rated M for Language)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **What it Takes**

A flash and before she knew it, she was back in the bathroom she was in Monday, the day and place where all the time traveling took place. Her last goodbye to Chloe, her Chloe, the blue haired beautiful heroine, her childhood partner in crime, was an emotional move for the photographic hipster and she was emotionally drained. This was the end for her and she believed that she had no choice, but to lose her best friend. In order to save everyone from her broken shelled, but good hearted Kate, to the pompous, preppy, but genuinely insecure Victoria, to even Joyce and David, they have to lose their daughter. And Max, in her mind, was once again the cause of someone else's death. Someone she loves.

"Don't you forget about me", she could hear the pained sobbing of Chloe Price, the sad look in her eyes that caused the hipster to cry all over again.

The bathroom remained quiet as Max sobbed in the anguish and pain of the thought of losing her best friend, looking over in her journal of photos to hold on to the memories she already made, from their pirate days, to the family portrait of Chloe and William Price, to the days of the time they spent the past five days. She laughed at all the memories of pirate conquests and video game parties, sleepovers and school days. She cried again at the more heartfelt; consoling Chloe for the last time before the move, remembering the kiss that shocked her bluenette friend, remembering the touch of Chloe as they embraced on that cliff, and remembering that she will lose all that forever, reduced to mere memories and pictures and sensations. Yet, as she went through all the photos in that journal, she was amazed at all the photos she had taken, despite the changes she had made.

 _Amazing none of these pictures were lost in the time flux_ , Max looked at slightly perplexedly.

As she went through the memories, a photo of Chloe caught her attention. It was on the day they reunited, where she was dancing to the music in her room, smoking her joint. What caught her attention was the fact that it was still there in the book. And a crazy thought came to her as Nathan barged right on into the Girls bathroom, startling Max but keeping her attention to the picture that, if she does not act within the next 45 seconds, may not be around anymore.

 _There may yet be another chance; a third way out. Maybe I can save Chloe through traveling. I know I shouldn't. I have already fucked up a number of realities and ended up with William dying because of me. I had to lose one picture and nearly lose all the photos in my journal. But, maybe, just maybe, if I can try this one last time and play my cards right, maybe I can fix all of this, prevent all of these disasters and fucked up weather, maybe I can save Chloe again…or others. Just time travel through a chessboard of photos to find the right path to saving both Arcadia Bay and Chloe, regardless of the changes_

Max was running out of time as she heard Nathan's paranoia and ramblings to reassure himself. _Sad. He's not a bad guy really, not inherently evil, just broken._ And as she heard the door open, realizing that Chloe is in the room now, she had to take one last look, just to remind herself what this gamble, this risk, this stupid act would do to the world around her, to herself, and why she was going to do it.

One last look of Chloe, her anger for what Nathan did to her, that blue hair and beanie and black jacket on her, the lips that, in another reality, she kissed not once, but twice, the skinny figure that she hugged multiple times, and the girl that doesn't yet know what happened to Rachel Amber, the innocence of her mind yet to be changed forever. And hopefully, a mind that won't have to lose Rachel Amber, or Max Caufield, or William Price…or her.

 _I love you, Chloe Elizabeth Price. I love you more than anything in the world right now. And, whatever it takes, in whatever reality, I will save you and I will fix all this mess and all this pain once and for all._

And before Nathan would pull out his gun, Max Caufield looked down at the picture still in her hand, making the one chance of fixing all of the mess that has been made, and began to focus as she heard the rock music and her happy voice.

 _Here comes Super Max._

* * *

 ** _AN:_ So, this is my first-ever Fanfiction and, yes, I know it is a bit short. Frankly, the many ideas that I have had limited this to a one-shot or fluff with not a lot of detail or breadth. However, I intend to make this a multi-chapter effort and may expand beyond just what happens to Chloe, but also the consequences of Max's actions after that. This isn't a preview of the story, more just a quick start to it and how it will begin so we can get into the details of her travels.**

 **Despite my busy self and despite the hours and days and struggle of Writer's Block that is anticipated, I intend to complete this story in an orderly manner and have it done, rather than left out on the back-burner forever. And I hope that this story will be to your liking and to your appreciation.**

 **-AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **Saving a Grace**

Max flew through the blinding light of the film-esque view of the world until she saw Chloe's room again. It was Monday again, four days until the storm was supposed to hit Arcadia Bay. The atmosphere around her started coming back into place; the smell of Chloe's weed in the room, the setting sun peeking through the clouds and hitting the window, the countless posters and writings on the walls of Chloe's room, the red glow with the sun shining through Chloe's American flag-draped as a curtain, the blaring sounds of Piano Fire on Chloe's media player, the strewn pictures of Chloe's childhood with William and longer, blonde hair in contrast to her short bluenette result, and most of all, the dancing punker in her black beanie and white undershirt, swaying her arms and smoking her joint.

Max took in the atmosphere around her. The day she was reunited with her best friend thanks, in no part, to her powers. She saw on that day the pure innocence of her punk friend, the sadness and worry of where Rachel Amber was, and the slight tepidness of her childhood friend returning back into her life, even though she hadn't talked in a month. And, despite her determination to repair what was once lost the first go-around, despite the outcome of the next few days and the losses and consequences, Max, in this moment, wished to just break down at the sight of her childhood friend, the girl she fell for in no matter which reality, just at the sadness of what was to come.

The bitter, metallic taste of blood, however, as well as a the pain in her head forced her back into reality. It also caused Chloe to stop dancing and smoking her joint and rush to her complicated friend.

"Yo, Max, hold on there" Chloe said as she tilted Max's head up to check her nose, "You have quite the gusher! You okay?"

Max, not wanting to break the news of the next coming days ahead, wiped off her nose with the closest towel available and brushed off any worry to her friend.

"I am okay, Chloe" she reassured, "Just, five years seems to be qute the rush for me"

Chloe, still not totally convinced of Max's answer, wanted to help her out some more, but stopped once she heard David's barking voice from downstairs.

"Chloe, are you up there?"

Almost at once, Chloe ran to the radio to turn it off and quickly looked for any place to help Max hide from David. Max, however, remembers the whole ordeal of David, how he is genuinely a good guy, even if haunted by war and combat. And, this time, Max was going to fix that, even if she changes the past far enough. At least, regardless, she can fix something now. And she refused to budge from where she stood, despite Chloe's pleas. Max just stood there and told Chloe to open the door. Chloe, somewhat shocked and defeated by the move of her friend, swore under her breath as she opened the door and saw David barge on in.

"What is going on in here? Why is she here" David asked.

"None of your business", Chloe barked back. _Calm yourself, Chloe_ , Max thought, _he's a lot better than you think he is_.

"I don't like strangers here" David barked back.

"You need to stop freaking out." This time, it was Max's own voice she heard as she talked back to David. "I am not a stranger, I am Max Caufield, one of Chloe's friends since we were kids, practically a second daughter to Joyce"

Chloe was shocked at the boldness of her friend, and so was David.

"I don't like your tone of disrespect, Missy" David snarled back. _And I still hate your raging attitude towards me_.

"And I don't like your wartime attitude to my friend" Max stated back, "But I know you aren't as bad as you perceive to be"

"You don't know anything about me" David said pointedly at Max

"No, I do" Max stated calmly, "I know that behind the soldier attitude, you do have a deep sense of care for both Joyce and Chloe, no matter how much Chloe fights back. I know that as hard as it was from war, it's even harder for you to come back home and try to live normally. And I know that, no matter what Chloe throws at you and no matter how many times she calls you Step-Douche, you do care for her. And I also know that barging in here, interrogating Chloe, and pushing her buttons as well will not help either of you two get along".

Stunned silence filled the room as both Chloe and David looked at Max in awestruck. For her best friend, she had no idea what to say to Max, nor what to even consider asking about the whole speech she just heard. For David, he was stunned to see Max, with such resolve, such strength, even such sternness that he saw a bit of him in her, soldering for Chloe.

David broke the silence, much calmer than earlier.

"One of my guns are missing, have you seen it?" he asked, this time facing Chloe.

"No, I haven't" she stated. _No wise remark about gun control this time_.

David nodded in understanding, looked over at Max for a good second and walked out the room, closing the door.

Chloe, hearing David disappear into the garage, ran to Max in such excitement.

"Holy shit, dude!" Chloe exclaimed, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Remind me to tell you later" Max stated as she sat down on Chloe's bed again, looking over to her left at the end of the bed, "I also know you have the gun, but your secret is safe with me"

Chloe looked flabbergasted at Max, which caused Max to laugh inwardly, but she knew this couldn't last forever.

"Listen, I know this may seem weird, but can I look at the picture of you and Rachel again" Max asked.

Chloe, looking curiously at Max pointed over to the photo on the dresser and Max grabbed it, Chloe asking, "Why do you need it, however?"

Max, taking the moment to tease Chloe, joked "Because two angels look better than one?"

Chloe looked with a slight blush but a shit eating grin and a one-finger salute to Max as the photographer grinned and looked down at the photo.

 _I wasn't here when this photo was taken_ , Max understood, _but maybe something can be done to help save Rachel,just maybe_.

Max took a good hard look at the photo as she felt the photo itself move and sounds being muffled from it. She also felt some pressure at ther head and sinuses as she began to look harder into focus at the photo.

 _This is going to hurt like hell..._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, no excuses, I am a jackass for not updating. I have had a bit of writer's block, add to that some procrastination and school admission problems, but it does not excuse the four-month wait for the chapters. Especially to the followers of this story. Honestly, I am amazed to earn even this amount of followers and I thank you guys for that.**

 **As for the story, I will be taking some time next week to focus solely on the story and get some chapters ahead. I would like any reviews, what can be different, see what you guys dis/like about this story and maybe give you the best story I can.**

 **Other than that, Have a hella day, shaka brahs!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **Meeting the Angel**

Max understood the fact that she was not around with Chloe when she was with the famed Rachel Amber. She understood that saving her was a bit of breaking the rules and even most likely of reality. And yet, through the filmy background of the travels, here she was, trying to break through into the reality.

She knew she couldn't be right there alongside the two, breaking reality and even placing a paradoxical situation. Yet, she had to breakthrough, somehow.

Then, an idea hit her...

==========LiS============

Rachel Amber held her composure as she had the picture taken. Chloe, in her rebellious phase kept her middle finger up and her scowling face as the flash hit. It was a steamy autumn as the two chilled out in Chloe's room and, being a complicated but close pair themselves, they decided to keep some memories for their youth and their time together.

After the camera stopped developing, Chloe leaned in to nuzzle into Rachel's neck and pull the aspiring model closer. Rachel smiled, knowing where this would be leading to and began thinking about where the kush was.

Then, out of nowhere, Rachel felt a sharp pain in her head and blood began gushing out her nose and ending the more romantic moment when Chloe noticed. Her lustful glow in her eyes was shattered by fear as Chloe began to move with adrenaline to help Rachel, trying to lighten up the random "attack" on her angel.

"Jeez, Rach!" Chloe exclaimed, "I guess someone got too excited"

Rachel slapped Chloe's arm to chide her friend for her smartass remark, but the pain in her head grew worse as she instead clutched her arm tightly to ride out the pain.

"Chloe," Rachel said through gritted teeth and pain, "Help...me"

The bluenette stopped thinking of jokes and began to worry about what was wrong with Rachel and what to do.

"Wait here," Chloe stated, "I'll go get some aspirin from downstairs"

Chloe, looking back at Rachel with worry and fear, began going down the stairs. She had a fleeting moment of remembering about Max and their mischief as kids, but blocked that out as she hit the bottom of the stairs.

Rachel, however, began to pass out, remembering the sunlight in the room before she lost consciousness...

==============LiS===================

Max woke up in what felt all too familiar in the beginning of her travels and dreams: the cliff side where the lighthouse was. The only difference was that this time, while it looked like the stormy cliff in her premonitions of the storm, it had a more watercolor background, much more similar to her nightmare reality. And as she moved, the picture became clearer and the trail was much more in focus as she walked up to the bench. The view of the town simply looked like a stormy coastline, minus the tornado, as she neared the bench, stopping in her tracks as she saw whom was there.

Rachel Amber sat up as she saw where she was, no longer in pain or bleeding from her nose. Yet, she had no idea where she was, or even if she was alive at the least or in some purgatory. All the fears running through her mind stopped when she turned around and noticed the photographer hipster, whom looked shocked at her presence. She looked all too familiar to the Model herself and looked at Max with an amused, but perplexed face.

"Something tells me that you're Max Caufield" Rachel stated, shocking Max, but not entirely throwing her off.

Max did, however, grin back at her and stated "And you must be the famed Rachel Amber". She sat down on the bench next to Rachel in, taking in the look of the girl that went missing and ended up dead in a junkyard.

 _She's alive, she's breathing, and she's actually here_ , Max thought as she took in the look of Rachel, round face, flannel button up shirt, make up and all. _Aaaaaannnndd...she's really cute._

"Something on your mind?" Rachel stated, amused at Max's spacing out "Chloe did state that you had a habit of doing that here and there"

Max, this time, got thrown the way off at that statement, "She actually did talk about me?"

"Of course!" Rachel stated, "She couldn't shut up about you sometimes for some time. Kind of adorable, really"

Max knew, deep down, that Chloe didn't truly hate her. However, realizing from the girl that practically took her spot when she moved to Seattle that she missed her took Max by surprise.

"It's not like she hasn't talked enough about you" Max quipped back, "Being the popular face of Blackwell, every story comes around here and there"

Rachel, this time, look embarrassed at the realization and went from the confident lady Max heard and saw, to just a bit shy.

"I guess you know about Frank and I?" she asked

Max nodded. "And about how much you and Chloe liked each other and how you and Frank were. And how..." She froze, remembering her outcome at the last known place she was: a Vortex Club party

"How...?" Rachel asked, then saw the look on Max's face, and did not ask further. Whatever happened to her, it wasn't pretty. And it affected Max, probably worse with Chloe.

The conversation went silent for a mere moment, but Rachel began to ask the obvious question: "Why am I here?"

Max, knowing this question would come soon, took a breath and explained

"You may not believe it, but I can go back in time. Hell, I am doing this right now to save you. I know you and Chloe are aiming for Los Angeles together. But, please, if you want Chloe and Frank safe and okay, just go. Don't stick around for them, just take yourself to California and don't look back. And don't worry, I'll be with Chloe in a year and we'll come down to see you. Maybe in San Francisco! The DeYoung Museum has the 'Everyday Heroes' gallery there. But please, just go. Please."

Rachel looked shocked, but understood every word. She was reserved on the thought of leaving Frank, but a bit more so for Chloe. Yet, if Max said the truth, she should heed her advice. If she's right, she'll see them again in San Fran. However, just to prove that this was real, and to enjoy the moment a bit, Rachel decided to have a bit of fun.

"I'll do it on two conditions" Rachel said, brushing some of her hair behind her ear. "One, I need a date to disappear, preferably a when"

Max thought, for the sake of similarities, and came up with an idea. "You disappeared on 28 March 2013 when you last attended the Vortex Club party. Please don't go to it, just leave and state to them that you are going to the party"

Rachel crossed her heart "Promise."

Max looked out in the blurry distance as she knew that this wouldn't last forever. "And, the second?"

Rachel leaned in when Max was looking away and gently kissed her cheek, causing the hipster to flush and blush and fluster at the peck, lightly touching her cheek.

"Jeez, Chloe was right" Rachel smirked "You are easily flustered and awkward. She just never told me how adorable it was"

Max jabbed her arm in a blushing embarrassment as Rachel laughed and realized in the same manner that whatever reality they're in, it's about to throw them back to their respective timelines.

"I promise, whatever reality it may be, I will leave to San Francisco, Max Caufield" Rachel promised.

Max, relieved, leaned in to Rachel for a hug, and was happy to have the flannel-wearing rebel embrace her. Taking in the moment, Max wished she could stay.

"Take care, Max" Rachel said into Max's ear as the light had shone

"Until we meet again" Max stated as the reality departed once more

================LiS========================

Rachel woke up, once again in pain, but not as severe as Chloe came up the stairs. She remembered the whole conversation with Max and realized that she will have to depart from Chloe, if only to stay alive. As Chloe walked in with a glass of water and aspirin, tending to the Angel herself, Rachel agreed to what she talked about wit Max, silently speaking to the girl she always heard about

 _I hope you're right, Max..._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I just wanted to give some recognition and say to the six new followers (and you know who you are), welcome and WOW, talk about a following. Granted, t may not be as big as some, but I am at least proud for that. And as always, creative input and constructive reviews are always welcome for me**

 **As for this, I will be hoping to give you the next chapter within a day or two and work out the story from there on a routine.**

 **Other than that, enjoy, shaka brahs!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **To the Picture Wall**

Max returned to the Monday in Chloe's room. Yet, this time, the place was a bit different. Gone were the Rachel Amber posters from Chloe's desk and, instead was some memorabilia and nostalgia of the better days back in their childhood. William's camera was also on the desk next to Max's battered Polaroid. Yet, the most substantial difference was Chloe. More specifically, where she was; sitting next to Max as if no time had passed between them, rather than near the stereo system in a reserved skepticism.

"You there, Max?" Chloe asked, her head slanted to look closer at the hipster friend, "You spaced out there when I gave you the photo of Rachel and I"

 _Perfectly fine. Just changed your past by having Rachel actually run away to California and staying safe from Jefferson and Prescott. Also, probably breaking the fabric of reality, but at this point, I don't care._ Max inwardply punished herself for that, but managed to shrug off the same mood from being visible to Chloe.

"I'm fine" she said, handing the photo back to Chloe "Just...couldn't take my eyes off either beautiful girl."

Chloe, noticing the sly flirt that went both ways, be it Rachel or her, simply smiled and flipped off Max, whom merely laughed softly

"Yeah, I know. She looks cute as well. Smart, sassy and sexy, just like me...right?"

"Definitely" Max teased back, shoving her friend playfully, "I bet she wouldn't be able to decide between the either of us"

Chloe looks back at her with a mild amusement and boasts in pride, "Please, we all know her true admiration for me", causing Max to stick her tongue out at her. Then, giving in to slight admission, Chloe said, "Then again, maybe. She was a model and you're a photographer."

Max relaxes on the bed as the two just sit in silence, pondering about what to do next. _Maybe head to the cliff and see what happens and if it is any different._ That is, until Chloe perks up.

"By the way," she stated, "I was told by you to keep you from destroying this today".

She handed to Max the photo for the Everyday Heroes contest. The photo even Max believed that she had rid of many weeks ago by tearing it up. _Maybe a consequence of keeping Rachel alive from Jefferson_. Yet, here it was, the endless routes of time travel for Max to meddle with, bring back souls near and dear to both her and Chloe, changing the events of themselves and fixing up a lot of the mess made that afflicted her Bluenette babe. And Max, inwardly excited and screaming with jubilation, couldn't be happier to have Chloe do this for her, never mind the moralisitc sense trying to reason the damage this could cause down the road.

Yet, what did catch her attention was the statement about Chloe being told not to destroy the photo.

"We met up in Blackwell?" Max asked, perplexedly

Chloe, looking at Max as if she was from another planet, said "You don't remember? I was dropping you off to school from my place and I asked for your help with Nathan and your camera?"

Max was amazed at what she heard. _Wait, I actually had the courage to meet up with Chloe when I got back?_ Max thought. However, considering what she had or hadn't said to Rachel may have placed a reason.

And sure enough, Chloe proved her point.

"Rachel always told me after the day we took that picture that I should make amends with you," Chloe stated, "And the funny thing is I always questioned why she preferred that. She even stated that in the letter she gave me before she disappeared; but, I took her advice, told Joyce about you, and I got lucky when you went to Two Whales a week after you settled in"

Max, happy to hear about the meetup and the potential memories to read about in the journal, simply stood up to walk to Chloe and embrace her in a warm and friendly hug, snuggling up into the embrace as she whispered into her ear, "And that's the best part about coming back"

Chloe, grinning like and idiot at the statement, squeezed Max as she took in the hug and then finally released the hipster from her grasp and decided not to play it too close to the heart and shook it off by moving back into her independent groove

"Say, David is watching the rounds at Black-Hell" she said, grabbing her black leather coat, "Want to hit up the Two Whales for dinner?"

Max, seizing the opportunity to jump into the picture, agreed but said, "Go ahead and start up the truck, I'll be there in a moment"

Chloe nodded and began walking out the room, but stopped and turned around to Max once again.

"By the way," she said, much softer and more serious, "I doubt I ever thanked you for the day you brought some sanity into David."

Max, remembering the moment earlier she stepped up to David, looked at her with keen interest, "Really?"

"Fucking yeah" Chloe said, "Actually reasoning with him, calming him down. It was scary when you did it, but he's changed since then. He certainly isn't going to take the spot of my Dad and we aren't all buddy buddy every time, but he certainly isn't any Step-Dick"

 _Finally, she sees the good in him like I did_. "You're welcome," Max grinned, "Always looking out for you"

Chloe grinned, "Never stopped, did you?". She walked out, not noticing the blushing Max. Max, however, shook back to reality as she looked down to the photo she needed.

 _Let's go and save some more, Super Max..._

* * *

The room felt blurry and blotchy at the windows and around the wall a bit, but regardless, Max could see her Blackwell dorm in focus as she saw the wall of pictures and even the dresser with books and some photo albums.

 _Finally, the hub of where I can change time drastically and, hopefully save others._

Max looked around through the many photos, from family portraits and Caufield keepsakes to summer camp and school photos with Chloe and others. She continued until she rested her eyes upon the photo of Chloe and her with the Price Family's treasured cat, Bongo. Taken two weeks before the car took the feline's life away.

 _How about you..._

* * *

 **A/N: Have the new chapter in. My only issue that I had with this one was the damn chapter title. I figured the rather cheesy twist for "To the Batmobile!" would be nice, fitting in Max. Yet, I just am not so sure about it rn. Nevertheless, hope you enjoy it and any critique and comments are welcomed.**

 **As for the story, I am looking to limit to 1-2 chapters a week with the likeliness being at least once a week. That way, we have a routine of you being able to read and me being able to give you quality chapters. Yet, I am open to newer ideas, critique from others and any questions. If you like the story, share and recommend it to others. I am always looking to expand and improve.**

 **On a personal note, I am expecting some rough weather down here later today, and it doesn't look pretty. So, if you don't receive a chapter nest week, just know...I had to send myself into a different reality through Max's powers xD**

 **Have a hella day, shaka brahs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **Scaling the Memories**

Max's first effort of changing time and history was to Chloe's cat, Bongo, killed by an oncoming car. _Sure, it was going to be especially difficult to keep a cat from dying, but it was worth the shot_ , she thought, as she was transferred into her 13-year old body again, hearing the camera shutter and Chloe's laughing.

* * *

She was in Chloe's room. Gone were the punk, rebel and thrasher memorabilia that decorated the walls. In it's place was the phase of manga and anime that decorated the walls back before the move and the accident. And gone was the punk bluenette with the black beanie; instead, the long-haired, strawberry blonde, fair complexion face of 14-year old Chloe Elizabeth Price, the girl that still had a father, a loving mother, her best friend. It overwhelmed Max to once again see this girl she befriended and beloved, but she quickly shook off the emotional thoughts as she was fully involved in the scene at hand. _You'll change it anyways_.

Chloe was playing with her adored cat, Bongo, as the picture was being printed out of Max's old Polaroid. Max, determined to save the little furry friend of theirs, went over to the pair, admiring the two other parts of the trio. She took in that one moment, but was thrown off when the younger voice of Chloe perked up.

"Yo, Maxaroni, Ground Control to Major Max..." she said, looking at her spaced friend upside down with Bongo looking at Max as well. _She's cute, even then...Oh, stop it Max!_

"Just taking in my fellow hero and sidekick" Max chirped back, reaching over to pet Bongo and scratch behind his ears, which he enjoyed.

Chloe, petting down her cat's back, smirked at the statement Max gave her.

"Yeah," she said, "This little fur-ball is such the lady-killer here. I never want to lose this little guy here."

Max, taking in that statement, froze slightly. She couldn't simply state that she has time traveling powers to her best friend. Instead, she decided to find a way to twist that around.

"Chloe," Max began, "Don't ask me how or why, but I have a bad feeling that Bongo will be hurt two weeks from now."

Chloe immediately stopped petting Bongo and instead held the cat a little closer, absentmindedly, looking at Max with a disappointed look on her face.

"Geez, wasn't that kind of you" Chloe stated somberly, causing Max to inwardly feel miserable, but pushed to change the statement slightly.

"No, I don't want him to be hurt, Che" she said, "I just have a bad feeling that he will be hurt, and I want to make sure our little sidekick doesn't get hurt"

Chloe looked at Max with a perplexed face and a slight worry. "You're being weird. Weirder than usual. Are you okay?"

Max, slightly irritated at the way Chloe was being skeptical of the whole situation, instead put it far more bluntly to her.

"Look, I want to make sure that Bongo is safe. And I want to get something for him to stay around the house in. Sound like a bad idea". This got Chloe to still look a bit weirdly at Max, but nonetheless, allowed her to agree on getting something.

"There's been signs for a garage sale not far from here. I'll get Dad to take us to there and see whatever they have for this little guy." Chloe stated, going back to spoiling her cat with petting and scratching, earning from Bongo a long purring sound. "You're still acting strange/ Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine, so long as you take me with you" Max stated happily, going back to petting Bongo and being with her best friend, grinning to make sure she didn't think anything suspicious.

"Of course," Chloe stated, "I never would want to be without my first mate".

Chloe draped her arm around Max in a side hug, the memory beginning to fade as Max took the last moment in.

"Aye aye, Captain..."

* * *

Max arrived back at her dorm in front of the wall, her head throbbing and the metallic bloody taste running along the topside of her lips, but her determination stronger than ever as she looked over at the wall again as well as her diary, already noticing something different.

Added onto the wall were further pictures of Chloe and Bongo, going months beyond the original demise of the feline. Even in the journal were a few passages of Bongo being around, even if he was 16 at this point. _Another life saved by Super Max_.

As for other lives, she looked among the wall and recognized the face of Kate, how she was sweet and innocent and how the viral video brought her down to the worst of the very worst and almost killed her, scaring the fact that she could very well lose that good hearted, very Christian friend.

 _Not this time, not again. Never again_.

Max reached over to grab the picture of Mark Jefferson's class portrait when they were introduced at the Open House event for students a few weeks back. And she saw her classmates from the princess of the clique Victoria Chase to her minon Taylor Christensen ( _She actually isn't bad, just lacks an independent thought_ ) to the sweet and innocent Kate Marsh.

 _Here's for you, Kate..._

* * *

The camera shuttered from Jefferson's camera as the reality of the months before the storm came into reality. Max, dizzy and head screaming with pain, managed to look up and see the face she hated, the man that took all those disturbing photos of Kate and Rachel and the countless others before him. _Too bad you didn't get Rachel, huh? Motherfucker_. Max, however, could not ignore the pain and bent down to ail to her throbbing head and sinusues, catching the attention of Kate Marsh.

"Hey Max," Kate asked, concerned, "Are you okay? You look like you're in so much pain"

Max, noticing the voice, regained her composure as the pain slightly subsided.

"Headache. Stress from the plane flight, I guess."

Kate, regarding her statement, nevertheless, attempted to soothe her then-new classmate and roommate through the pain.

"How about I get you some water?" Kate asked, trying to help Max. Max, however, insistent on getting her message through, decided to make her point now, grabbing her arm.

"Kate," Max started, "I wanted to say something to you"

"Okay" Kate stated, a little nervous as she sat back down next to Kate, still portraying a worried face.

Max, looking at Kate with what happened within the last couple of days, spoke to her.

"Look, I don't want to be cheesy about the whole 'friends forever' or 'high school is peer pressure' drama. I just wanted to say that if there is anything wrong, anything at all, I am here for you. We all are. You're a good person, I can see that in you. I just don't want you thinking that you're alone when the going gets tough. That's all."

Max, a bit nervous at how Kate would react, looked up to see a beaming Kate, grinning at her.

"That's very sweet of you, Max." she said, giving her a warm hug. Of course, Max hugged back into Kate and felt relieved at the statement. "I promise to come to you, whatever the issue may be."

"And I promise to always come to our tea dates, no matter what" Max chimed back to a smiling Kate.

"You and Chloe are always invited, you know that" she said.

"I know," Max said, looking towards a preoccupied Mark Jefferson, shortly before she manages to leave the reality.

 _You'll get your comeuppance, assface..._

* * *

Max returned to her room, pain becoming far worse than before and the lead taste running off her lips and gushing slightly. She saw the reality of her room herself shaking ever so slightly, becoming blotchy and faded, but she did look up to see that some pictures on the wall changed to an addition of Chloe, Max and Kate here and there, mostly at tea dates.

 _Looks like a new third musketeer_ , Max joked to herself, through the throbbing head pains.

She looked at the countless other photos, from pets and childhood events, to the time in Seattle, and as much as she wanted to change an event to call Chloe, or break free and plan to be a runaway, or even stay with Chloe and not move to Seattle at all, it wasn't right. It would be too big a break. And besides, not many of the pictures would help save William, and that is someone whom Chloe should still have. Instead, Max looked over to the camera and decided to plan one different change.

She took the photo out and restarted the timer for a second photo and sat down this time, looking at the camera with a pensive pose and looking towards the wall, facing such determination and yet, artistic capabilities. _Maybe a way back if all else fails_. The camera shutters as the Polaroid printed out the camera and then went over to mark the calendar for October 7th to give the photo to Jefferson and tell David Madsen of the barn. _That way, we can set things straight for that fucker._ Finally, she placed the two Polaroids in the diary and felt the reality fade away.

 _Now, to go meet some old friends one more time..._

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was a bit of a doozy and I couldn't understand what to do at first. I am still a bit reserved at the whole chapter itself, but it is up to your responses whether this is good or not. So, any critique and reactions are welcome.**

 **Again, I can't stress it enough, share the story if you think its good. Have friends critique it, any ideas or issues need explaining. I am open to constructive criticism if it is necessary. Glad to have all these new followers and favorites!**

 **Have a hella day, shaka brahs!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **Reality Stops Here**

Max came back to the Monday evening that she was at Chloe's. Her head was alarmingly sore, her nose and mouth felt the bitter metallic taste of blood, whether there or not. She felt worn down, exhausted, practically at a weak state from altering realities over and over. Even through every memory, every reality, she wanted to change whatever, fix whatever she could, bring a reality that would fix the situation at hand. And if she fucks it all up, all because she can't save Chloe, then no reality is better than any reality.

As the room came into focus, the scent of weed and perfume, the sound of Mt. Washington by Local Natives, and the comfort of Chloe's bed, Max felt something nudge against her head. She looked up to the most comforting shock of her life: the white and grey Super Cat himself, Bongo, nudging and rubbing against Max's forehead. The hipster adjusted herself up to pet and spoil the cat rotten with affection, petting the top of his head and scratching behind his ears, earning a great deal of purring from Bongo and having Max smile for that.

What brought back Max to reality was a camera shutter and a snicker from Chloe, having Max looked up shocked at the sound of a camera, but then, at Chloe's appearance.

It wasn't necessarily the room or fashion was different. Same punk/grunge style, same white undershirt and black jeans. Yet, her hair was different. Gone was the blue, chin length hair, but now blue hair down to her shoulders with the right half of her head shaven with the strawberry blonde roots growing back out in a stubble. Chloe's sly and slick grin as she sees Max and her black beanie on the table.

"My, my, my!" Chloe said in a soothing, yet apparently teasing tone, "Aren't you blushing"

Max, immediately taking notice of those words, hid her face in a vain attempt to hide and calm herself down from blushing, earning an evil laugh from her friend.

"Calm yourself, Max" Chloe said, coming over to the bed with Chloe and Bongo, laying down to kiss Bongo's head and affectionately pet him, "Even back then, you were easy to tease and get you flustered."

"Dork" Max sniped back, sticking her tongue out and earning a pillow attack from Chloe who smirked.

The two fought friendly, laughing and playing with Bongo moving out of the way, exploring Chloe's room. After beating each other up with pillows, the two relaxed and took in the setting.

"You were right" Chloe stated out of the blue a few moments later.

"About?" Max asked, perplexed.

"Bongo, you dork" Chloe said, "He needed to have a little playpen of his own and he loves it"

Max inwardly felt relieved, joyful of Bongo's survivalll, but kept intuitive to what Chloe was saying.

"Bongo was there through it all" Chloe said, "He helped me with Dad's death, helped me find a voice and an outlet after you left. Even with school and Frank and Rachel..." she stopped, lightly remembering the friend she had left when Max was away. "He also was a reminder to keep in touch with you. I had Mom help track down your parents' numbers and we managed to get in touch with you over the summer. It was so cool to see you again when you came up, but nobody was more excited than Bongo"

Max looked with keen interest at Bongo's energetic attitude, even after 16 years as the family pet of the Price Family. To the two, he looked happy to be reunited as the three amigos were in the room, as if no time had passed. _Terrible pun, even from me_ , Max thought.

Chloe rolled over to grab a frame from the floor and looked at the picture itself, of Chloe, Max and Bongo, the day that William was last alive, the last day that Chloe was ever the same old innocent chick with the strawberry blonde hair. The day that changed everything.

"Better times, huh?" Chloe stated, "I'd give anything to bring him here."

Max, knowing how that ended up beforehand, turned to her. "Would you really?"

Chloe, obvious to Max's question, looked right at Max in a serious tone.

"I would if it helped keep him around," she said. "Sure, I would miss having David around. And maybe I wouldn't want to be in an accident either, but if I had him alive, I would give anything to have him back."

Max was reading her statement, knowing what happens if she does go back and save William. _Maybe I can work something out, leave a message, get a secure car_.

"It was generous of you, though" Chloe said, "Taking the picture of my Dad and I"

Max was thrown off slightly, by that fact. She remembered taking the picture the first time around, but thought that it wouldn't occur this time around. Especially after burning the picture. Yet, she managed to leave that picture for Chloe as a lasting memory of William. _Maybe one more time_.

"Can I see it?" Max stated, "The picture"

"Sure," Chloe stated, "Just keep it safe". She handed the picture frame of the Polaroid over to Max and went back to medicating.

Max focused at the picture once more, looking with such focus.

 _Time to save William..._

Max was disoriented but she knew the whole setting like it was before. William taking the picture, Chloe talking about getting a modern day picture developing printer, them baking pancakes for breakfast as the world went on. Max decided to stay true to the timeline and take the picture of William and Chloe and went on to do her business.

She first disconnected the phone, buying her a few extra seconds, then she took the keys from under the hat and threw them out in the backyard. Then, to make sure she made a mark in reminders, she left an etching of a butterfly next to the fireplace. Finally, in an attempt to save Chloe from being a vegetable, she looked through the papers and found a notepad of financial suggestions in what looked like William's handwriting and, grabbing the nearest pen and wrote "Chloe's Car - ALL SAFETY FEATURES" before tossing it back into the drawer, just in time for William to get the call from Joyce by the cell phone.

Chloe noticed Max's quick actions and left William to call Joyce and finish the pancakes as she looked at an exhausted, yet eager Max awaiting William.

"Yo, Max" Chloe asked, "You okay? You have been so fucking strange"

Max looked right at her and hugged her tight.

"I am with my best friend and her family and Super Kitty" Max said, holding her. "That's the best"

Chloe was shocked, but grinned and hugged Max back tighter in joy. "Dork", she whispered.

William came back out fro the kitchen with pancake batter ready, "Excuse me, ladies. I have to go rescue yonder Queen at the Sav-Mart. She doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

Chloe rolled her eyes while having a hand on Max's hips, "You are ridiculous."

"You'll be grateful for that someday" William smirked back. _How right he was, Chloe_. "Shit, where are my keys?"

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!" Chloe chimed in as she helped look for the keys. Max, playing along, shifted around some stuff.

"You mean your college fund...keys please" William said, scanning around the living room, looking under his hat. _Not this time_.

Chloe looked over at the table and Max, "looking" in the kitchen. Max, however, had a bigger predicament as her head began to hurt violently.

"Another dollar for the swear jar!" she heard Chloe call out through her blinding headache. She attempted to clear her head by splashing water on her face, which slightly ebbed the pain away, but not nearly as much as needed.

She walked over to the counter and looked over to Chloe and William searching for the keys and the latter looking for them with his alarm, with no response.

"Why not we take the bus?" Max chirped up, "It saves the environment and the bus stop isn't far from where Joyce is."

William taking some time to think, looked back and said, "That we can do. Care to come along, ladies?"

Max was about to say something, but her head went back to hurting and soon saw everything around her fade, closing in on her.

Chloe, whom was still in the reality for Max went over to Max.

"Hey, Maxaroni" Chloe said with a concerned look on her face, "You look pale as hell. Are you okay?"

Max saw the whole moment around her fade and burn like a picture. Her legs seemed to quake and fall and her head was practically screaming in pain and pressure as she leaned into Chloe.

"I don't feel super at all" Max stated, her focus and consciousness slipping away and herbody losing its balance. She heard Chloe's voice yelling "MAX!", but as she leaned into her, Max instead fell as the reality fell apart and she fell into her personal blackness. Before she lost consciousness, she thought one thing that managed to escape.

 _I guess this means reality stops here..._

* * *

 **A/N: This was a bit of a rushed and difficult chapter. Any critique and criticism is welcoming. I definitely do need to work on my timing and organization.**

 **Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **The Fight Within**

Max's fall into blackness almost felt like an eternity for her even in her loss of consciousness. However, she fell her fall end like a bike crash into the tree and she woke up from her blackout in what appeared to be the diner back in her nightmare. The sunset that was in there was available, but this time, there were no other people of Arcadia Bay trying to get her to feel guilty for wanting Chloe alive; just an empty Two Whales with Max in the booth. And as she woke up, wearing a White T-shirt with the same "snake eating its tail" design that Chloe wore before she went and traveled all the way back, she had a feeling that, whether attempting to save Bongo, or fix the relationship between David and Chloe, or saving Rachel Amber and even William, it all received the attention of someone. A mix of both pride and fear filled up in the hipster, wondering how bad she will be punished but also inwardly boasting herself, willing to finally stand up for herself and for those lost, hopefully to gain something.

Just then, the bell of the door rang and footsteps walked over to Max's booth. She felt tense and fearful of who was coming up until the figure the footsteps belonged to sat down in the booth across from her.

Max, once again, was facing Max. The Max opposite was wearing Rachel Amber's clothes, the look on her face was of an unmistakable look of amusement with slight tinges of annoyance and anger.

"Well", Other Max said, her tone not in the slightest happy. "You certainly know how to make noise"

Max, deciding to be cocky, said back smugly, "Well, how else am I going to grab some attention from you?"

Other Max saw her amusement be dropped by her irritation.

"You have some balls," she said to Max, "Abusing the system of time travel just to save people already killed by fixed points."

Max, irritated at what "She" was saying, fired back. "What about Kate? Was she a fixed point?"

Other Max just shrugged nonchalantly, "Well, you did see her fall before you decided to meddle with it. Who knows? Maybe had you failed, she would have died and splashed blood on your hands."

Max held in her anger at the statement and decided to question on, deciding to hit one thing that didn't make sense.

"The moment I rewind time the first time around, you take me back several minutes," Max stated, "Yet, ever since my first go around, I only have had a handful of seconds. Why is that?"

"Why would you be given a power to use abusively?" Other Max countered, "You could have used that to go to far back and soon change everything you want."

"That's vague as hell," Max countered, "And you completely jumped my question with a hypothesis.". She tightened her grasp, but then released it to keep her cool, not to hold annoyance. "So, I will ask this: Chloe's death is a fixed point in time?"

Other Max scoffed and nonchalantly talked, "Ah, yes. The important Chloe Price. So important that you almost were willing to throw away all those lives of a town for one girl whom YOU haven't seen in...how long exactly? Even while her father was killed?"

Max was offended by that remark and went defensive. "I had no power at 13 years old! And what would I do? Have Joyce pay for TWO girls to raise?"

"You and Chloe could have worked for the Two Whales, actually take responsibility and learn to be an adult" Other Max countered, "Then, how long would your precious Chloe stay with you?"

Max bit her tongue and held back from going after this alternate self. _Be the better person, Max._

"Yes," Other Max said, "Keep telling yourself that you are a good person. Time travel for the sake of vanity. Oh, if only Justin could look over to you other than Chloe. Perfect skater boy and quite impressed at your new-found knowledge of skateboarding."

"Shut up!" Max groveled and gritted.

"Then you wouldn't have to worry about that dorky Warren when you already are swooning for two dead girls."

Max, at that point, lost it and sent a right hook to Other Max, hitting "her" directly. However, just as it looked painful for her other self, Max felt a sore and stabbing pain in her left cheek as well. Other Max looked on with a smug grin.

"That's right, bitch" she said, "Every punch against me hurts you. You're in the same boat as I am."

Max, not willing to feel threatened, got up into the Other's face.

"Explain to me, then" she said, the pain slightly betraying her pose, "How the storm still happens even while Chloe was murdered by Jefferson"

Other Max, looking unfazed, retorted back, "Crazy shit happens, because it can and will"

"Then, by that logic, Kate should have been killed in Chloe's place" Max fired back, "Why not get Jefferson to finish the job on Kate?"

"Then congratulations" Other Max fired back, getting closer to Max's face, "You've murdered one friend over another"

Max felt her rage hitting her and turned it towards another argument.

"And, in the alternate reality, even with five years of William alive, everything in the original path to the storm remained the same?" Max asked.

This time, the Other Max, whom was boasting pride and smug looks, finally broke her confidence and remained silent, giving Max the upper edge.

"And even Rachel Amber?" Max followed up, "Now, Mark Jefferson being around is one thing, but to actually state that Nathan is still the same to be brainwashed and still Jefferson's minion, even with me in the Vortex Club?"

Other Max, again, largely silent, but her annoyance becoming much more readable.

"And, oh yeah, let's not forget Bongo" Max nudged her other self.

"Don't you touch me" Other Max stated.

"What will happen to Arcadia Bay? A nuclear explosion? A tsunami? All because of a cat?" Max nudged her again, getting underneath Other Max's skin, while not easily noticed without words, could be felt.

"What's your vendetta against Chloe?" Max asked, her rage pouring over and finally shoving Other Max, breaking "herself" and her cool.

Other Max then fought back, slapping Max across the face, the sting as painful as ever. Then, shoving Max over and over and hitting her, she said.

"What the fuck is Chloe worth to you?!" she yelled, "Throwing you in the guilt trip like you have Stockholm's Syndrome?! Abusing you and your powers while she's careless about your life?! Not once calling you or you calling back in the five years you both were separated?! She fell for a different girl and replaced you! What makes you think you're so special to a suicidal twat and a slut?!"

Max, feeling every blow, fought back. Shoving Other Max into the table, despite the sudden pain in her back in response, took every blow to the Other self and fired back.

"I changed Chloe's future every day!" Max fired back, "I gave her the friend she needed and the support she craved for! I was there willing to help her even if she was dying in a bedridden state! And I even changed the fate of Rachel Amber and opened myself to her and she welcomed me! If I can save all of them, what stops me from being happy with them ?! And how does a storm always remain the goddamned same?!"

Each blow and scratch and slap was felt back and forth and every bruise and sore pain was sensed. But, it was Max's final attack, throwing Other Max into the glass of the jukebox, that stopped the fight, as glass shards cut and pierced Max's skin. The blood started gushing from Max's head and back, the pain feeling miserable and torture as she fell to her knees.

Other Max stumbled up, disoriented and in pain, but clear enough to walk over to the Original Max and bend down to speak into her ear.

"You really want all of them alive, don't you?" she said, "William, Rachel, even Bongo alive? Then, know this: whatever happens next, Max Caufield, is on your head. Every mistake you make is on your own and in your hands to decide what happens next. No promises that Chloe will still love you the same way as before, no promise that Rachel will fall for you, no promises that even Kate will be salvageable. That is entirely upon you. And your rewind powers may or may not be of use."

Other Max stumbled out the diner as Max, exhausted and weakened, fell to her side and felt the floor dissipate and her consciousness, slipping into blackness again. Before she once again returned to the dreamy abyss, she whispered to the room.

 _Thank you..._

* * *

 **A/N: This was a slightly bit more detailed, but some of the areas of conversation...Yeah, I totally went and saw some GamingSins of the game. Sue me! xP**

 **Nevertheless, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **EDIT: Apart from some alterations with the end, I wanted to say that, yes, this is noticeable darker and gorier, so be warned.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the**

* * *

 **Dream Before Do-Over**

Max woke up from unconsciousness, expecting to return to Mr. Jefferson's class or some sort of parallel alternative of the meeting with William and Chloe. Instead, she re-appeared on the bench area she remembered when talking to Rachel, all alone this time. Her fear rose, she felt her heart race and her blood boil in anger, confusion, and pure fright.

 _What the hell_ , she thought, _Was I fooled? Am I in some sort of limbo or purgatory?_

"No", a vaguely familiar voice rang out, leaving her calm, if only temporary "You're just having one last look at the last five years that you have had before everything changes"

Max turned around and noticed Rachel Amber, back in the flannel shirt and black jeans, her dirty blonde hair brushed to the side and her smile as stunning as ever to Max. She walked to the bench and sat back down in her spot from before. Max was happy and jovial, but reserved as to the fact that this has returned. The talk of what's going on. Only this time, Max wasn't the one giving the situation. Rachel was, even if brief.

"Everything?" Max asked, "Where will I go?"

"That, I have no idea about" Rachel admitted, "However, since you weren't going without a fight, you certainly are getting what you want, I'd expect."

Max was a bit proud of herself, standing up to reality and demanding that those that she loved and lost as well as someone that Chloe loved and lost. _About damn time_ , she thought. However, she couldn't think of what else to bring up, bringing in the heavy silence of confusion and curiosity.

"So..." Max stated nervously, the silence palpable to the situation at hand.

"Not so much a talker I see" Rachel teased, causing Max to slightly blush in embarrassment

"A better photographer than speaker" Max stated shyly

Rachel snapped her fingers in an "aw shucks" kind of attitude.

"Damn," she said, "I wish we could have met sooner. You, me and Chloe, probably could have been The Inseparable Threesome"

Max groaned at the low-key sexual joke and realized how much of Rachel rubbed off on Chloe.

"No wonder Chloe became the dorky punk I met" Max stated, "And no wonder she talked about you so much"

Rachel noticed the statement and was grinning with a slight twinge of guilt.

"I am amazed," she said softly, but not to where Max couldn't hear it. Max knew what she meant. "I always wondered a slight bit if she would hate me."

"She found out, once before, I mean" Max stated to Rachel, whom looked shocked at her statement at first, "Before I saved you. We were trying to find out what happened to you and came across Frank's file of your things. She felt betrayed, she was mad at you."

Rachel's face look contorted, almost in despair and full of embarrassment.

"She did put her feelings aside to get help from Frank," Max stated, shocking Rachel a bit, but also feeling relieved.

Silence again.

Max, knowing this was coming around sooner or later, brought up the question without holding back. "Do you love Chloe, Rachel?"

Rachel took a pause and thought in this little dream state the answer. She turned back to Max and, with a determined look on her face, said,

"Yes, I Do. I'll admit that I have been really complicated and seem self-centered, but I do love her. Granted, she is complicated and emotionally broken, especially after losing her Dad. Yet, when she was stronger and more assured, she is absolutely fun and cool and completely amazing. Maybe I was flawed in the whole thing, wanting what I want and not caring who I hurt, but believe me, Max. I do love Chloe the same way she loves me."

Max had a mixed feeling, being jovial and relieved at the fact, but was also slightly jealous at the statement, given how close Max has gotten to her best friend. She brushed off those pangs of jealousy as she asked the next question.

"You went to San Francisco, I see, trusting my words?" Max stated.

"Not entirely," Rachel stated, almost surprising Max, before going on, "Yet, I did notice something different in Mar-, I mean Jefferson when it came to how he took his photographs. Kinda had a sick feeling when I had a second glance. And, I didn't want to hurt Chloe or Frank by leaving, but after Frank's moods, I decided to risk it, wrote to Chloe, and took the first bus out to Cali."

Max, grinning at the heroics she caused, breathed a sigh of relief. _I saved Rachel, that's all that matters._

"Now to ask you some questions!" Rachel stated, shifting Max from joy to nervousness very quickly.

"Did Chloe let you have a crush on me?" she teased, her grin becoming sly and playfully evil.

Max broke into a wide grin and slight blush as she laughed. "She did seem a bit praising and welcoming about you. I just thought I would be too antisocial for your tastes."

Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around Max, giving her a reassuring hug of sorts.

"I bet she talked about me like I was some Goddess, not far off from that" Rachel joked, earning a soft jab from Max's elbow. "Nah, but I am friendly. I guess you have heard how I managed to get along with everyone at Blackwell. Honestly, I just don't judge as easily as expected. Yeah, I may seem carefree and careless of others, but do have a heart for everyone. Besides, life is too short for cliques and groupies are just fads. And, honestly, I do see a bit of me in you, how you're more just focused on friends rather than trends. Of course, you ARE more the hipster geek than thrasher chique."

Max gave a pout as she poked Rachel and laughed with her before she continued. "I do see what Chloe finds in you. Being trusting, honest, caring, even sometimes a bit assertive. I was practically jealous of you for what you two had. Now, I kinda want that."

"Rachel Amber," Max teased, "Are you saying that you are attracted to Chloe's best friend?"

Rachel, jabbing Max in the arm, quipped back, "You want me to be blunt, you hipster?"

Max, in mock shock, laughed at it and wrapped in Rachel's arms, laughing and smiling with her as if the two were friends over the last five years. They took in that moment and enjoyed the bliss and then saw that happy moment fade slowly...until, the elephant in the room forced one of them to ask the question.

"If I do go back, does this all change?" Max asked, "Does me going back change everything and prevent this?"

The two went silent, fear creeping in the both of them as the reality of this situation set in. Does this meeting, this alternate area they are in, become the last meeting they'll ever have.

"Never," Rachel perked up, "If this was meant to be the last, then I'd make the most of it. But I think that either of us are smart enough to one day meet up. Sure, it won't be as perfect as right now, but I think we'll work it out. We only have the rest of our lives to figure it out."

Max laughed. "You know you may be right."

Rachel, grinning at the statement, hugged Max in a more of "It's time" manner as she got up.

"I'll hold you to that meeting, Max Caufield" she said as she began slowly backing out, "Just try to find me one day."

"I will," Max stated as she felt a pang at her leaving again. "Rachel?"

Rachel stopped for one moment to hear what Max had to say.

"I just wanted to say that your shirt felt nice" she joked, sticking her tongue out.

Rachel, ever the smartass, flipped the bird, but smirked as she took around and walked into the distance as the reality itself faded and Max slowly lied down and began to fall asleep.

 _Here we go, again..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, this chapter I had a big issue on. I feel that the part involving the whole fight was a bit...meh. However, I feel that there neded to be a whole little bit of realization and Max's consequences. I still don't like the chapter a bit, but who knows?**

 **Please, any and all reviews are welcomed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: _Life is_** ** _Strange_ is a product of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square Enix as well as Jean-Luc Cano and Christian Divine; and the characters, setting, and game itself is, in no way my own.**

 **I am simply here to add my creative twist to the story**

* * *

 **A New Day,** **Redux**

Max once again woke up to Zeitgeist Gallery, this time in a life largely different than before.

She woke up, returning to that day in 2008 with her opportunity and walk with Chloe and William to help Joyce on groceries. She managed to save the lives of Chloe Price from a terrible car accident with her red pickup truck (a gift from Max with help from William and Max's father) which included every safeguard available. While Max couldn't prevent leaving Arcadia Bay, she did manage to keep in touch with Chloe and reunite (again, with William's help) to the trip to France, opening the door to them on school and photography. They managed Skype calls, phone calls, text messages, even occasional summer reunions.

This alternate timeline also reintroduced Max to Rachel Amber, this time in a new light. Max initially was worried, given the fact that Rachel Amber, while a close friend and a great person, was indeed a troublemaker with her liberal attitude. Yet, with Max meeting her, the hipster managed to influence the rebel-rouser and still keep Rachel involved in both modeling and international law. Yet, conversely, the two did come close, especially with Rachel using Max's photographic talent for her modeling profile, allowing the two to get closer.

Largely, Max retained her friendships, expanded her group of close friends and even changed her personality a bit. Rachel's open attitude towards others placated the relationship with Victoria (not to mention Max knowing her back in Seattle helped), while Max befriended Kate early and much better onwards, curbing her from the dark path of depression. And, while a relationship with Warren wasn't in her tastes, she nevertheless befriended him as best as she could and even hooked him up with Brooke. Plus, it doesn't hurt that Mark Jefferson was caught shortly after she turned in her project for the Everyday Heroes contest.

As for Chloe's family, William and Joyce were stronger than ever together. They even welcomed a new child, a boy named William, Jr. but commonly nicknamed as Billy. Chloe, with her car and haphazard best friends, did manage to achieve her success as a graphic artist as well as a major science and math nerd (which Max never let Chloe live down). Yet, she took a year off in order for Max to join her in Paris. Joyce, with the open opportunity after the downfall of Sean Prescott (and subsequent hospitalization of Nathan).

Rachel, nevertheless, disappeared in March 2013 as before. Max, however, knew where she was and kept quiet about it, if only to play things out. After Jefferson's arrest, Max would go on to win the contest and go down to San Francisco to talk to several art reporters and schools. And, as luck would have it, she would still keep David Madsen alive, this time as a shop teacher. Yet, sadly it was only temporary. While David was alive and even friends with William and Joyce, his demons from war still haunted him, suffering from PTSD and depression. And, despite every effort of assistance, David gave up and shot himself in April 2013, writing that his demons wee too great to fight and that he was sorry for leaving this way, but insisted "This was my pain, my suffering. You did nothing wrong.". Despite that, Max was devastated. She knew that this was a consequence of the loss of her powers, but the guilt remained.

It did, however, help her win the contest with a picture of David being consoled by William and Joyce with their backs faced to the camera. And as she arrived to the Zeitgeist Gallery with Prinicpal Wells and Chloe, she knew that the picture would speak strong words to those who saw it.

"Man, this is some serious shit" Chloe said, looking st the amount of people at the Museum as well as the art reporters and those she called snobs. Her hair remained the same blue, but with a tint of purple on the one side covering her right eye with blonde roots. Her hair went down to her shoulders, but she still held all her tattoos and her leather jacket (something Max became strongly attracted to with Chloe, just to say the least).

"You're telling me" Max said, back again with her tan blouse, white tee-shirt, black pants, and dream-catcher necklace (a gift from both Rachel and Chloe years back). The nerves were on her moreso than ever, not just for her career in photography, but also what to expect next. Rachel has been here in San Francisco since March, trying to stay low under the radar. And, it's not even sure if she's still here or if she's gone off some deep end. Or, if what happened on that bench truly was real.

"Hey" Chloe said, noticing Max's fear and nerves, placing an arm around her shoulder to soothe her. "You'll do amazing regardless. And look at it this way: You'll be in Paris learning about art itself and capture many fantastic pieces. And staying with your badass gal."

Max smirked as Chloe kissed the side of her forehead. "Yeah, but the 'no emojis' rule is a bitch to get through."

"You'll manage" Chloe said nonchalantly before making a face to Max, taking her hand and going into the crowd of critics.

The crowd largely liked Max's piece, garnering requests from Iris-In Magazine, the Berkley People's Herald, even a rep from NPR about interviews, pieces, and even discussions on her piece and photography. She garnered support from the "art snobs" to the fellow hipsters, from the occasional dabbler, to the workers. That said, every now and then was an occasional criticism of the piece, from "the death of art" to "anybody could be an artist now". Even Chloe managed to play up the story of the picture and garner some support. _Man, that woman is amazing_ , Max thought to herself as she saw her. All in all, Max's second chance provided her with the one opportunity that she lacked before: falling in love with Chloe all over and giving her a better life than she had before. Maybe that will never be recognized and maybe that there will never be any recognition about what happened to everyone. But, at least Max can take the good fact that she has altered the rules just a bit so that she can enjoy what she saved and build on it and mature.

Max left Chloe to her stumping and serenading of the crowd as she strolled around to the other pieces there, admiring the positions and the angles of the photographs and its subjects. As she faced the entrance of the building, she saw someone. A skinny figure with a flannel shirt, a blue and purple feather earring on her left ear, faded blue jeans, and a complexion of a model that would love to be the subject in a picture. Max knew right then and there, no matter what she doubted over the years, that what happened with Rachel was real. And as she went down the stairs, she aimed to prove herself right.

Rachel Amber walked over to the list of the winners of the "Everyday Heroes" contest, taking in all of those that attended, but stopped on the name she heard a million times before: Max Caulfield. All the distant dreams of hugging her on a bench, the phone calls and yearly visits over the summer, the picking on a rising hipster photographer, the hugs and wild memories, the promises made and the promises kept. She grinned at that name, but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"Rachel Amber?" Max stated, a shade of fear and nervousness hiding in that voice as she stood to the left of Rachel, hoping deep down she remembers.

Rachel, turning, took in the look that she saw from Max, from her tan blazer to the dreamcatcher necklace, how she matured since before those dreams and even when she visited on the summers, and how beautiful she looked, even if a hipster. Rachel took one scan of Max, looked back at her face and smiled.

"You know, I knew you were adorable, but not stunning, too"

Max, realizing her nerves are no longer necessary, melted into a grin and ran into Rachel's open arms for a tight hug. After five years of a do-over, the memories and hurtful feelings of what happened, the consequences of what had happened through this second chance, and everything she had learned and attempted to do to prevent a repeat disaster, this - this very moment, was all that it was worth for. The warmth from that hug, the joy she felt holding that skinny, yet bashful woman, and receiving the fact that she now has a partner in crime, a good friend, and a photogenic, beautiful model in her life.

The two reminisced over recent events, from jailing Jefferson, to the loss of David Madsen and preparations for life after the Zeitgeist for Max. For Rachel, it was some modeling jobs, some discussions and interning on international affairs, even her push to be a muse for some artists and photographers within the city. One picture of Rachel actually won a separate contest for an artist and gave her some financial assistance, staying at an apartment near the bay. She even won some contests for a scholarship in studying abroad and insisted that it be France. Yet, the two never once stopped holding hands, or goofed off, or enjoyed the moment they were in, of unbounded joy and relief and jubilation of being together.

After about five minutes of talking, both heard the unmistakable voice of Chloe looking for Max. Rachel, willing to milk a moment ran to hide from Chloe's view as Max called Chloe over.

"Hey, where the hell have you been" Chloe asked

"Just admiring some of the pieces" Max said coyly.

Chloe, knowing that Max was lying decided to chirp back, "Uh huh, and yet you weren't nearby to admire me. Come on, some of the snobs want to see you and I may or may not have inflated some things about you to garner some attention."

Max rolled her eyes in embarrassment, but insisted to stay in order to play out the surprise.

"Wait, Che" she said, "I just want to look at you in this moment"

"And you have yet to see me in others" Chloe quipped back, "Come on, what's so important about right now?"

Rachel, just after Chloe said that, came up to scare Chloe. Chloe, jumping a bit, turned around with the intention to punch whoever shocked her. The moment she saw Rachel's face, however, she froze and began to cry as she held her other best friend in her arms.

"You assholes!" she sobbed as she held Rachel and cried in joy at her return.

Max hugged Chloe and Rachel. For once, she was happy in a life full of drama and loss. And while Chloe may be sobbing in the fact that her other "Angel" is back , she made sure that Max did not feel left out as before and whispered in her ear.

"Thank you"

For once, it was a good moment.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, a bit of explanation and reasoning.**

 **This may not be the most amazing chapter, but it was something to finish on and something that I had planned in an effort to finish this story. However, I have had family drama and employment issues related to said drama and, therefore, the story had to take to the backburner for some time.**

 **The picture, I agree, seemed really ridiculous to actually be considered something of "revolutionary" in photographic media (It's a selfie, for fuck sake). Therefore, I redid the picture to have it as William and Joyce being there for David. The bit of David and the Prices is actually loosely based on a photo of my mother and my two aunts. And, like David, the youngest of my Mother's sisters, was a military woman and a vet and did suffer from mental issues after her service. And, like David, she wrestled with her demons but wasn't inherently a bad person. So, it wasn't an accident that I killed him off, it was a personal touch.**

 **Any and all critique is welcome. I will be considering whether to do an epilogue with this or separately over time. But consider this coming to a close.**


End file.
